The present invention relates to telecommunication headsets and in particular, to a UTE (under-the-ear) headset, which is held to the ear of an operator, for telephone call type environments and individual voice communication.
A conventional OTE (over-the-ear) headset usually requires a retaining device, typically referred to as an ear-hook, to be fitted over the apex of the ear to secure the headset when an operator is wearing the headset. This OTE headset has several structural limitations that may cause the operator discomfort when he or she wears it.
First, the OTE headset generally requires a large clamping force over the operator""s ear to keep the headset from falling from the operator""s ear. In the OTE headset, the weight of the headset is largely suspended from the sensitive apex of the ear, which may also bear the additional weight of the user""s eyewear. Thus, this strong clamping force at the apex of the ear may, especially after an extended period of use, cause discomfort and/or pain for the user. Secondly, the ear-hook of the OTE headset often requires the ability to be moved in a complex manner in several directions so as to be capable of being worn comfortably by users who have different ear shapes. The mechanisms required to permit these complex movements or adjustments are quite costly to manufacture and quite cumbersome for the users to manipulate into a comfortable fit. The difficulty inherent to the adjustment of these mechanisms can easily lead to frustration and dissatisfaction on the part of the users.
Therefore, a headset that is comfortable on the operator""s ear after an extended wearing of the headset is in demand. Further, the headset must be easy for various users to adjust-on their ears.
An aspect of the present invention provides a headset for communication. The headset includes: an upper wing having a first end and a second end; a lower wing having a first end and a second end; a speaker capsule coupled to the upper wing so that the speaker capsule can be positioned near an ear; and an ear bud coupled to the upper wing so as to be capable of being. positioned on an opening of the concha of the ear. The second end of the lower wing is connected to the second end of the upper wing so that the lower wing pivotally moves up and down relative to the upper wing. The lower wing contacts the behind surface of the ear""s outside pinna when the lower end moves up.
The lower wing rotates around an axis extending from the first end to the second end of the lower wing. In addition, a first surface of the lower wing is shaped to accommodate one type of ear, and a second surface of the lower wing is shaped to accommodate another type of ear. The first surface is separated from the second surface by a 180 degree rotation of the lower wing.
In one embodiment, the headset further includes a Ad microphone embedded in the upper wing, a voice tube extended from the upper wing, and an on-line indicator. Instead of the embedded microphone, an external microphone can be attached to the upper wing. The upper wing is extendable so that when the ear bud is positioned on the opening of the concha of the ear, the location of the microphone can be adjusted by the user. The ear bud may float to position on the opening of the concha and can be integrated into the speaker capsule.
Another embodiment of the headset includes: a body; an upper wing extended from the body; a lower wing extended from the body; a speaker capsule coupled to the upper wing so that the speaker capsule can be positioned near an ear; and an ear bud coupled to the upper wing so as to be capable of being positioned on an opening of a concha of the ear.
In still another embodiment, the lower wing moves up and down pivotally on an interface between the body and the lower wing and rotates. The rotation allows a first surface of the lower wing to accommodate one type of ear, and a second surface of the lower wing to accommodate another type of ear. The first surface is rotated from the second surface about 180 degrees about an axis extending from a first end to a second end of the lower wing. The upper wing is extendable from the body so that when the ear bud is positioned on the opening of the concha of the ear, the location of the microphone can be adjusted by the user.
The headset further includes a microphone embedded in the upper wing, a voice tube extended from the upper wing, and an on-line indicator. Instead of the embedded microphone, an external microphone can be attached to the upper wing. The ear bud, when integrated into the speaker capsule, may float within the speaker capsule""s boundary to a comfortable position within the opening of the concha.